White Love
by The Convergence
Summary: For Kyo. All her life Glimmer thought any kind of love is weak. That is only hurt and damaging. But when she reflects about her life and a certain friend of her comforts her will she change her mind?


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Kyo  
 **Characters:** Glimmer  
 **Other characters used:** Leo Valdez  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Message:** Merry Christmas Kyo :) I hope you have great holidays and I wish you all the best for the new year!

* * *

 **White Love**

 _All her life Glimmer thought any kind of love is weak. That is only hurt and damaging. But when she reflects about her life and a certain friend of her comforts her will she change her mind?_

* * *

Glimmer wasn't used to love. To be honest, nobody really showed her love when she was young. Every time she read the Hunger Games books she couldn't help but flinch at her actions, but also was satisfied with her killings. It had been how she was raised.

They say history was written by the winners. In this case the books were written in the point of view of the one and only Katniss Everdeen. Of course, she was the hero as the careers were portrayed as monsters who only loved to kill and torture people. Never did the people thought about them, why they really were these cold killers.

She remembered how she grew up in a strict family. Many people probably would think that the careers were just a bunch of spoiled kids that were given everything they needed in life without working. Glimmer remembered how often used to call her a spoiled princess or a cold-hearted bitch. At first she was shattered by all these comments. She remembered how she sometimes used to cry cause despite of her popularity there was almost no one who she would have considered a friend. But as years went past she put herself a mask. A mask of coldness, so people couldn't see the hurt in her eyes or her real feelings.

Family life wasn't better either. Despite what people might think she wasn't a spoiled princess. True, her family was rich and she got a lot, but she would exchange anything of these things to have a real family who loved her for who she was and not what she could be. Glimmer rarely got love or compliments from their parents. No, she always had to train, train, train, train. If it was not training, then she had to style herself perfectly so everyone would fall in love with her beauty. Her parents didn't allow any flaws, she was expected to be perfect. Glimmer stopped counting how many times she cried herself to sleep because of the mean comments of her parents who never seemed to be content with her. Instead of love she got scolding, insults and frowns.

As she grew older she just stopped caring. She hated everything, her parents, the people around her, the system. She just wanted someone to care about her. But nobody did, so she became cold…and manipulative. She began to use people for her own interests and started to like hurt people. Her parents probably were proud of her or something for once as they saw how her child became the cold and heartless girl that they wanted her to become for the games.

Ah yes, the games. She remembered when she was chosen for the games. Her parents were enthusiastic and her classmates were congratulating her or simply jealous of her, but she didn't cared. To her it was a chance to finally prove herself, to make her parents proud maybe, because despite the fact that she hated them, she wanted their love.

So, she went to the games. She scored pretty well and quickly made her alliance with Cato, Marvel and Clove from the districts 1 and 2. Glimmer knew that this was just a short alliance cause in the end she had to kill off them all to survive. But as they talked about their plans and worked together after they were sent into the arena something unexpected happened. Glimmer developed a crush on Cato and she hated it. She hated how his stupid cockiness and charm had to make her fall for him. She hated how she got into the trap of love again. And she hated how Cato just seemed to play with her feelings because it was obvious that he had feelings for Clove. Oh how she hated Clove. The girl was simply more kick-ass, smarter than her and stole her crush. Glimmer wanted to kill her first, but she couldn't stop her plan to win these games because of some stupid crush.

Glimmer remembered shortly before she died how she fell asleep next to Cato. It was then where she thought she might have a chance with him even if it was ridiculous cause she needed to kill him. At this point, Glimmer just wanted to curse love. Love never was positive, it only hurt. She tried to love her friends, her family and now Cato, but they never replied her love. They never did.

She remembered her death. It was the most painful death she could imagine, getting killed by these stupid tracker jackers. Killed by bees that were thrown down by this bitch Katniss. And left dying by the people who she thought that might at least cared for her a bit. She remembered how suddenly she was surrounded by a huge mass of tracker jackers and how the stings made her skin burn as if she was thrown into a fire. She screamed for Cato begging him to save her, but of course he was gone. Nobody came back for her, why would they. After all she was just the cold-hearted bitch that everyone hated. Her last thoughts were filled with pain, thinking how she was a failure again and how she died never being loved by anyone as tears filed her eyes. Her skin was torn apart and destroyed by all the stings as she finally breathed her last breath.

Tears suddenly fell down her cheek as she closed the book. It was not fair! All her life she only wanted love and it was denied for her! Even now when she thought she finally could get Braedon her family hated her. All she was to them was a cold-hearted killer. And she wasn't even sure if Braedon liked her this way.

She threw the book forcefully against the wall and tried to blink the tears away. She was just too overwhelmed with emotions right now. She just wanted to leave the library when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Beauty Hunter? You okay?" a male voice asked worriedly. Glimmer immediately knew who it was. Only one person would dare to call her this. An annoying boy named Leo who yet seemed to care for her for whatever reasons.

"I am fine!" she snapped at him glaring holes into his face. She didn't needed anyone to see her like this now.

Leo's face softened at this as Glimmer turned away. She couldn't just now….

"Hey Glimmer, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Is it because of Ava and Morgana?" he asked softly coming closely to her.

It was then when she snapped. "I AM FINE! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STUPID BOY!" she cried at him as she breathed heavily. Tears fell down her cheek now ruining her make up. Oh great. Now I look like a clown.

When Glimmer saw the small hurt on his face, she immediately felt a bit guilty. Despite Leo being the most annoying person she ever met, he was also a sweet guy and didn't deserved her snapping at him.

"Um…I will just go then…" he mumbled turning around obviously hurt at her statement.

Glimmer cursed herself. Way to go Glimmer, driving away one of the only friends you have. He immediately grabbed his shoulder. "Leo, I am sorry." She said softly. Emotions were now running around in her stomach like wild birds. "I…I shouldn't have snapped at you like this. You were only trying to help." She said softly.

At this Leo turned around looking at her with a small understanding smile. A smile that perfectly matched his wildly locks and his elfish, but cute face. Wait cute? No…she didn't…

"It's okay Glimmy." He said softly. Glimmer really wondered if this guy was a miracle. How can anyone deal with her for so long? "You can tell me if you want, but I won't pressure you." He told her with an understanding voice.

Gimmer bit her lips. She hated feeling like a weak girl. She wasn't a weak girl, she couldn't show weakness, but right now she didn't felt strong. She felt like a lost child, like a helpless little girl, something she was, but never admitted.

And then she told him everything. About her parents, her crush on Cato, how she was raised and her feelings. As she told him everything of this the tears became stronger. She wanted to hold them in but it was all just too much for her right now. She felt pathetic, simply pathetic. Crying was for the weak ones, just like love but now she couldn't help it.

As she continued ended her story she suddenly felt how two scrawny arms were wrapped around her as she looked at Leo in shock. It felt so…warm…so different. She wanted to push away, but she also loved the feeling of it.

"Glimmer…you parents were jerks for not loving you the way you were. And I am so sorry that you had to live such a crappy life. I know you think love is weak…but…" he stopped there smiling at her and Glimmer couldn't help but feel a bit weird in her stomach. "But…as much you deny it, you have friends now. Cato, Marvel, Clove, your crush Braedon." He said slightly teasing her and Glimmer couldn't help but laugh at this.

"And…and you got me. I know how it feels like to not being loved, feeling like you are worthless, but trust me you aren't. You are a sassy, kick-ass, smart and beautiful young woman that only needs love." He said chuckling. "You can start over here again, you know. Even if everyone else leave you, you are still stuck with me. You can't get rid of me that easily." He said winking at her.

Glimmer didn't want to listen to his words. She wanted to deny them so strongly, but now she couldn't just feel touched by his words. Never ever she felt so loved by someone in her life and her stomach was twirling around so much. Could it be? No, she liked Braedon…Leo was just a good friend, right?

Instead of telling him off and denying it she simply hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Leo,…for everything." It felt so strange…being loved. All her life she was shunned and hated, but now there was not only one guy, but two that cared about her.

Leo grinned at her at this. "No problem Beauty Hunter, nooooowww, let's get up. Braedon is already waiting for you." He said grinning.

Glimmer blinked at this. "Wait what?" she asked confused.

Leo grinned. "We got a surprise for you, you know Christmas and all. Now get up so we can go there." He said dragging her up as she looked at them in shock.

"A…a surprise? For me?" she asked still in shock. She couldn't believe it.

Leo winked at her. "Of course, you are his favorite girl and you grew on me, somehow." He joked. Then he smiled at her. "You deserve this. Merry Christmas Glimmer." He said.

And then all damn broke. All her years Glimmer thought she was unable to be loved. Unable to love, that she will always stay the lonely girl who seek for love but never get it. But as she stared at Leo, she couldn't help but feel warm inside. Finally, the ice inside her was melting.

She gave Leo a last hug. "Merry Christmas you too, you dork." She said. She finally wasn't alone anymore. She had people to care about her. Glimmer smiled at this. She decided that Christmas was now her favorite holiday.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
